Ya Know
by dragondolphin1990
Summary: Rikku travels 5 seconds into the past and meets herself, ya know.
1. Rikku

Ya Know

By

Dragondolphin1990 and Tanokai

A/N: Rikku was suddenly transported five seconds into the past, where she met herself… ya know…  
Disclaimer: Neither of us own Final Fantasy. But I'm sure you already knew that.

"Where am I, ya know?"

"Yes, I know, ya know?"

"Who are you, ya know?"

"Yes, I know, I'm Rikku, ya know?"

"Hey, I'm Rikku, ya know?"

"No way, I thought I was, ya know?"

"But I'm Rikku, ya know?"

"Maybe we're both Rikku, ya know?"

"That's impossible, ya know?"

"Well, so is coming out of thin air, ya know?"

"But Aeons come out of thin air, ya know?"

"But no body summoned you, ya know?"

"Maybe Yunie's here, ya know?"

"But she left ten minutes ago, ya know?"

"No, she left ten minutes and five seconds ago, ya know?"

"Well, maybe you're five seconds off, ya know?"

"No, you're five seconds off, ya know?"

"But how could I be five seconds off, I'm me, ya know?"

"Yeah, but I'm me, ya know?"

"That's why I said we're both me, ya know?"

"You confuse me, ya know?"

"I confuse myself, ya know?"

"You confuse yourself and yourself, ya know?"

"Yes, I know, ya know?"

"I know, ya know?"

"Well, I know you know, I know, ya know?"

"I know you know I know, ya know?"

"I know you know I know you know, ya know?"

"I know you know I know you know I know, ya know?"

"So you know I know you know I know you know that I know we're both confused."

"That's what I've been trying to say, ya know?"

"But I'm five seconds behind, ya know?"

THE END!

A/N: Dragondolphin1990 was five seconds in the future.Tanokai was five seconds in the past. We hope this confused you as much as it did us… ya know?


	2. Wakka

Ya Know

By

Dragondolphin1990 and Tanokai

Chapter 2

A/N-We'd just like to thankour wonderful reviewers. You guys are wonderful! And, hopefully, we've confused you.

"Hey, it worked, I'm in the past, ya!"

"Hey, it's me, ya!"

"Hi, me, ya!"

"Didn't this happen in Ya Know, ya?"

"That was five seconds, this is a minute, ya."

"Oh, yeah, ya."

"So, you're really me, ya?"

"I guess so, ya."

"You know how you got her, ya?"

"It was the swirly-blue-vortex-of-doom, ya!"

"Those things can be dangerous, ya?"

"They really hurt, ya."

"You bleeding, ya?"

"Luckily, I'm fine, ya."

"It is, ya. Remind me never to jump into one of them, ya."

"I will, ya."

"Good, ya. So you know how you're getting back, ya?"

"I'll just wait for a minute to pass, ya. Then, I'll be home, ya."

"How so, ya? You'll just be where you were when you were taken by the vortex, ya."

"But then, there'll be two of me… us… whatever, ya."

"Or will I be taken by the vortex, ya?"

"I don't know, ya. How about we wait and find out, ya?"

"But with my luck, I'll be hurt by the vortex, ya."

"It doesn't hurt _that_ much, ya."

"You sure, ya?"

"Sort of, ya."

The swirly-blue-vortex-of-doom showed up, "I guess I'll find out, ya."

"Have a good trip, don't forget to write, ya!"

Jumping in, he said, "Alright, bye, ya!"

"Bye, ya!"


	3. Rikka Wakku

Ya Know  
by  
dragondolphin1990 and Tanokai

Chapter 3

Author's Note by dragondolphin: This chapter is dedicated to Tano. We wrote most of it, like, two years ago, but I was a lazy bum and never typed it up. So, I finally typed it out and added the ending. I hope you all are as confused and amused as we are.

"Whoa, it's Wakka, Wakka, and me, ya know."

"Kind creepy, ya."

"I'm in the past, again, ya."

"This is kinda like a sci-fi thing, ya know."

"Ya…"

"So, we got here through the Swirly-Blue-Vortex-Of-Doom again, ya."

"I still don't understand that thing, ya know."

"Yeah, I know, ya know."

"I don't know, though, ya know."

"You're a poet and you didn't even realize it, ya."

"They're gonna do it again, aren't they, ya?"

"Do what? Ya?"

"That ya know thing, ya know, ya."

"… um… ya?"

"So, you don't the 'I know you know I know you know' thing, ya know?"

"You're joking, ya."

I'm not, ya know."

"If Wakka knew, he would ask, ya know."

"Which Wakka? Me or him, ya."

"Both of you, ya know."

"Both of what? … ya…"

"What does Rikku do when she doesn't say 'ya know,' um, ya."

"You don't want to know," one of the Rikku's said very darkly.

"That's kind of creepy, ya."

"You didn't say 'ya know' just now! Ya!!"

"Oh, really? I didn't notice."

"You're doing it again, ya!"

"Stop creeping your past self out, ya know."

"I thought I was the past self…"

"You know what I mean, ya know."

"You know what. I'm not confused for the first time in three chapters."

"Maybe it's because you stopped saying 'ya know,' ya."

"That could be it, ya."

"Should we follow her example, ya?"

"I'll try… … … … … … **Ya**! I can't not say 'ya,' ya."

"I feel the same way, y aknow."

"But you never say 'ya,' so how can you not, not say it, ya?"

"You know what I mean, ya know."

"I don't know! Ya!"

"Just go jump through your vortex, ya know."

"But the vortex left hours ago, ya!"

"Well, here's another one, ya know, ya."

Dun Dun Dun, "I'm both, ya, ya know."

"Crossdresser!! Ya know!!"

"The vortext fused us, ya know, ya."

"Yeah, there are only three of us now. And I'm still not saying 'ya know'."

"But you just said ya know, ya, ya know."

"I… Ya know what. I did say 'ya know,' ya know."

"There's an echo in here, ya?"

"Ya, ya know."

"What is this? The Ya Ya Sisterhood?"

"The what? Ya? Ya know?"

"I dunno, ya know."

"I don't know!"

"Ya, ya know."

"I **don't** know!"

"I know you don't know, ya know."

"I. Don't. Know!"

"Would you try not to confuse our un-ya-ing friend, ya?"

"I am confused. And not ya-ing."

"I'm confused, too, ya, ya know."

"But I thought you were the one who wasn't confused, ya know?"

"I thought you said 'ya,' ya, ya know…?"

"I… Holy Maester! I just turned into Rikku, ya know! I want to be Wakka, ya… know!"

"I am Seymour."

"Get out of here. This isn't your story, ya know."

"I am Seymour also. I am 3.14 minutes ahead of the other Seymour."

"Holy Maester! It's a twist ending! Ya know!!"

"Stop saying 'Holy Maester, ya, ya know."

"I'll say what I want, ya know, Holy Maester, ya know, ya, know, ya know, ya, ya."

"Hey, wait. You just said that was the twist _ending_. As in the end. Why are we still talking?"

"I don't have to listen to you, ya know. You don't say 'ya' or 'ya know,' ya, ya know."

"Or 'Holy Maester.' You don't say 'Holy Maester'."

"'Holy Maester' doesn't count, Rikku-Who-Used-To-Be-Wakka. It doesn't have the word 'ya' in it."

"… Holy MYAester… ya know."

"I hate you, ya know… ya."

"Hey look. The Seymours just got destroyed by the Swirly-Blue-Vortex-Of-Doom."

"Ya-yay! I hope he's dead for good, ya know."

...

The end… Unless, ya know, it isn't the end…


End file.
